Sometimes, things just happen for a reason
by csimiamigirl1
Summary: Stella is horny, Mac just happenes to be there... Will this turn out what they expected? Or more? Okay... I suck at summery's. But it's good!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: NY or any of the characters… **

He was waiting in her living room, he glanced at his watch. Fifteen minutes had gone by and he could hear nothing from the bathroom.

"Stella?"

No answer. "Stella!"

He muttered something under his breath as he rose and looked around. He pulled out his gun and slowly made his way down the short hall and flicked the hallway light on.

"Stella!"

He eased the door open and saw the bathroom light on.

"Stella? Are you okay?"

He sighed when he heard the blow dryer start. He turned to leave, but didn't. He stood there until she finally emerged from the bathroom, turning the light off behind her.

"Mac?" She said in surprise. "Are you okay?" She asked him as she walked out of the bathroom in a black robe that went just above her knees and tied at the waist with a black belt.

"Yeah. Um… I just came by to check on you. I was worried." He said as he looked down, a little bit embarrassed. "But you look fine, I mean you look… great."

He turned to leave. "I'll go. Maybe get some dinner."

But before he could make it to the door, she was beside him, took his hand in hers and drew him farther into the room.

"Stella?"

She took his gun and badge from him and put it on the night stand beside hers.

"Come here." She said as they moved to the bed and sat down next to each other. She slipped off her robe and started to unbutton his shirt as he ran his hand over the newly exposed skin.

"Are you sure about this, Stell?" He asked. "I mean, are you sure we are ready?"

She laughed as she sat on his lap and responded; "Are you?"

"Actually, I have been thinking about this for a long time." He admitted.

"Me too." She replied as his fingers trailed a lazy path down her stomach and to the line of her panties and upwards one more time as the other hand stoked the inside of her hip as they kissed each other passionately, with all of their strength.

She smiled as she climbed off of him and started unbuttoning his pants. He was going to be claimed by the very hot, sexy, horny Stella Bonasera.

And damn, was he going to enjoy it.

**Authors Note: Tell me what you thought! REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: NY or any of its characters… **

Her eyes fluttered open when the sun came flooding through the blinds and hit her face. For the first time in years, she had a good sleep. She rolled over when she hit a hard male body.

Her head shot up to see Mac, laying there sleeping. To her, he looked so peaceful, so innocent. Not even a tornado could wake him. Feeling a sudden rush of affection brought on by the sheer memory of last night. Every single detail came flooding back, the kiss, the mind blowing sex that they had.

"What? Where am I?" Mac mumbled as he sat up confused.

"Shh… You are with me." Stella reassured him as she reached up and touched his face.

He looked around the room again, not knowing what to do next. Finally he climbed out of bed and pulled on his boxers and a shirt.

"Need coffee?" He asked.

She smiled at him and nodded.

Fighting the urge to grab Stella and make love to her up against the wall. He crossed the room, swallowed hard and walked out. While he was making the coffee, he could hear the gentle footsteps coming down the hall.

Turning the machine on, he turned around to see her standing right behind him, pouting.

"Stell? What's wrong?" He asked as his face paled.

"I didn't get a good morning kiss." She told him.

He laughed as he walked up to her rigid figure, he snaked a hand through her hair and pressed his lips firmly on hers. Becoming intoxicated by her scent, he ran his tongue over her bottom lip, asking for access, which, she almost immediately granted.

Feeling his hand slip over her butt and squeeze sent Stella over the top, she groaned loudly as she snaked her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

"Damn Stella." Mac groaned as he proceeded to unbutton her shirt, his fingers trailed over her stomach and under her bra as he moved back to her lips. He moaned louder as she scraped her nails against his back.

Growling in frustration, she grabbed his face and kissed him fiercely, pressing her almost bare breasts against his chest.

"Stell." Mac groaned, determined to make the exchange last longer, he pushed her against the counter and attacked her lips again and sucked hard on her earlobe. Stella was about to come when there was a knock at the door.

They both froze as a second, louder knock came.

"Stella? What's going on in there?" someone's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Lindsay?" Mac mumbled under his breath, unable to move for a very half naked Stella was pressed against him and his boxers weren't quite as roomy as they had been last night.

"Shit_." _She swore. "I forgot she was coming over this morning."

They both looked as the door slowly opened.

**Author's Note: Tell me what you thought! REVIEW! **


End file.
